Pink and Red
by autumnistheblade
Summary: No one could understand Sakura's pain, she was alone in this wasn't she? Well that was until she met Karin. R&R rated M for language and very slight lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Sakura didn't have anyone to bond to, she felt washed out and ashamed for the feelings she had towards a man she thought could be her everything. No one could possibly understand how she felt, that is until **_**she**_** came along.**

**Pairing- Mainly Sakura and Karin might add more parings later**

**A/N- Hello everyone I have been looking for some SakuKarin fanfictions for along time a lot of them are meant to be hot, so I decided to make one that could be closer to canon, and my wishes of what is happening in Konoha while Naruto is away. I don't want to make a graphic lemon, so sorry if that was something you were looking for. I have nothing against graphic lemon or any of the other Karin and Sakura fanfictions, this is just the way I would like to make mine. Thank you and please review.**

"_They say Pink is just a washed out form of red, who is to say pink was once red? It loved once, it hoped once, maybe it needed some red in its life.."_

_-Anonymous _

**Chapter One**

Sakura walked the same way home from the hospital as she always did. She had spent countless hours informing Tsunadea of everything that had happened during her 'break'. It was painful to talk about. Of course she couldn't leave out the fact she had pretty much set up Naruto.

Sakura doesn't know what she is feeling, is what Shizune had said. It rang in her ears over and over again. She couldn't help but remember what she had once told herself years ago to convince herself she still loved Sasuke.

There is no such thing as letting go, you either loved them or you never did. At one point in time Sakura found this very true. But now she found it far from true. You could still love someone and let them go, you need to find your happiness. What was the point in chasing after someone who would _never_ love you.

At one point in time it was possible to Sakura. At one point in time, in one point in time! _How many times will I tell myself that!_ She yelled to herself.

The fact was that point in time was over. Far from over it was destroyed. Hope dies sometimes that is just what happens. Sakura still had hope Sasuke would return but she didn't expect anything better than that.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts she realized she was just walking past her door. She quickly caught herself and slowly twisted the knob to her familiar front door.

The sun was disappearing behind the tall buildings, and the sky was being lit up in a brilliant red glow. Crows flew past the sun completing the image of pure beauty.

Red, it was a nice color. The way it lit up the sky almost made it Sakura's favorite color.

Red? What else was red besides the sun. Sakura thought to herself. Blood of course Sakura had been exposed to that.

Blood, and _her_. Sakura still didn't know her name after all Sakura was dragging the sleeping Naruto all the way back to Konoha as the girl with that red hair was on Kakashi-sensei's back. She had red eyes to that seemed to mingle with a brown. The girl had warned her that Sasuke was not the Sasuke she once knew. She didn't listen of course. Sakura never really did listen.

The red haired girl had felt the same way about Sasuke, was it possible she was thinking the same things as Sakura just now? There were odds of course.

Sakura quickly slipped off her clothes and changed into more comfortable ones as she slid under the covers. It was still early but she couldn't help but want to go to sleep. She was doing to much thinking lately. Maybe sleep would help her take all her worries and thoughts away.

Even when Sakura closed her eyes the light from the sun seeped through her window and reached her closed eyes. Sakura fell asleep in a world of red.

If there was one thing Sakura hated it was when people knocked on her door so early in the morning. Was the news that urgent you couldn't wait until a sensible hour? She groaned as she ripped the covers away and walked downstairs to the door that was still being banged on.

She brushed her hair down as best as she could with her fingers before opening the door, revealing a young man she recognized from the hospital.

"Sakura-san the Hokage requests to have a word with you, she says it is urgent and also concerns your work in the hospital," the man replied giving her a slight bow.

Sakura tensed, work? Did she do something wrong. Sakura was never known for screwing anything up.

"H-Hai right away thank you!" she replied to the boy with a mop of brown hair and gleaming blue eyes.

Sakura silently shut the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She had bought her own house just recently, even if she was only sixteen she loved the peace. Even if she did miss her parents sometimes at night, the familiar sounds of them moving around it was all so empty now.

It was a sad thing being lonely. Sakura had gotten a lot of loneliness lately.

She quickly put on her headband and the ordinary clothes she wore when walking around Konoha.

She gave her hair a quick brush and stared at herself in the mirror sighing. Flat, petite body, emerald eyes and light pink hair. And of course her big forehead, she couldn't escape that.

She never did tell herself she had good looks. She rolled her eyes to herself and made her way out of her house and towards the Hokage Tower.

She missed Naruto that was no secret, she still wanted to apologize for the stunt she pulled only a day ago. It felt like weeks Naruto had been gone but he had only left yesterday.

Sakura ignored the knocks on her door which were from Ino, she didn't feel like talking to her best friend. Especially someone who had no idea how she felt…..

Sakura took a deep breathe before she tapped on the door leading to her shisou's office.

"Come in!" Tsunadea called loudly. Sakura smirked, thank Kami she had woken up.

Sakura slowly opened the door with a smile still on her face.

Tsunadea met her eyes a smile in them.

"Good to see you Sakura," Tsunadea said as she leaned back in her chair. Shizune was off somewhere probably getting her some Sake. Sakura realized it wasn't just her in the room.

_She_ was in it to. Sakura turned to meet red eyes boring into hers.

"Sakura I believe you two already met, you healed her after all this is Karin," Tsunadea introduced her sweetly.

"Sakura" she replied sweetly. The girl nodded at her giving her a very slight, short smile.

"Karin here was already interrogated and asked everything that needs to be known. Her punishment hasn't been decided yet so until than she is to stay here in Konoha under the watchful eye of you. It wouldn't be fair locking her up so I am going to entrust you into watching her," Tsunadea all but commanded.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, she had to watch this girl she barely knew? She looked over at Karin who was staring at the floor her face unreadable.

"Sakura, I feel it would be for the best after all you both had the same love interest," Tsunadea spoke up again.

"_Had," _Karin growled. Anger flashed through her red eyes. She has cared for Sasuke once, much like any other fan girl in Konoha. She felt he would protect her, but he sacrificed her and held no regret in his eyes after stabbing her in a vital organ to get his revenge. He was just happy he had gotten his revenge.

Going far enough to call her a burden. She would never give that man an ounce of her heart except _hate._ Maybe one day she would have it in her heart to forgive. Like Sakura had done so many times.

"Well ok Shisou, I have no problem with that. There is plenty of room in my house. Does this mean I will have a break from my job?" Sakura asked putting her hands behind he back and fidgeting from the awkward situation.

"Hai, temporarily, make her feel at home, that's all. Now get out I have some important stuff to take care of. Play nice you two!" Tsunadea threatened and looked own at her paperwork blocking out their presence.

Sakura walked out of the door first sensing Karin's presence walking directly behind her.

Sakura waited for Karin so she could walk side by side.

"So, the day is still young, I figured we could grab some ramen at Ichirikus's before we headed back to my place. If we walked around we might bump into my friends, and I don't feel like talking to them at the moment," Sakura said absent mindedly playing with a strand of pink hair.

"Hai, thank you I'm hungry," Karin answered trying to keep her voice from coming out icy.

She was bitter, and didn't feel like taking it out on Sakura. After all she hadn't done anything.

"My friend Naruto and I come here all the time, he loves ramen," Sakura tried starting a conversation.

After all they would be spending a lot of time together.

"I can tell you two are close," replied Karin looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura looked away and smiled. "Naruto-kun is like a brother to me, nothing more and nothing less," the pink haired girl replied.

"You couldn't possibly still love Sasuke could you?" Karin asked with curiosity.

"No, perhaps the same way as Naruto now, I care about his well being, but I don't think I can entirely forgive him," Sakura quickly realized what she had said. She had never shared any of this with anyone before. Not even Ino, Ino knew everything about her almost and here she was telling her biggest secret to this stranger.

"I would rather push Sasuke to the back of my mind, he has only caused me pain and made me bitter. I want to move on I am a strong woman and I don't dwell on the past. I lost my parents at an early age, that is why I joined Orochimaru. He offered me something I never had before. Family, and a meaning in life. I was following Sasuke blindly not seeing the pain he was causing anyone, and I plan to never be that blind again," Karin finished strongly.

Sakura looked at the girl who was staring straight ahead.

"You are a strong woman Karin, and you know what you want," Sakura gave her a smile. Karin turned, looked at her for a few seconds, and smiled back.

"It's funny I told myself I wouldn't speak with you, the enemy. But it's kind of hard to do to someone like you," Karin answered her voice gaining some life back into it.

"Same here, you know I have never shared that with anyone, and it was good to finally get that off my shoulder. Thank you Karin,"

They walked like that talking about silly things, having an honest conversation. Sakura liked the fact Karin was mature and didn't start an epic rivalry of love like Ino.

Karin liked the fact Sakura seemed so trustworthy and easy to talk to.

They reached Ichiriku's all smiles.

They both ordered the shrimp ramen and ate at least two bowls each as they carried on talking and even laughing.

They had become friends easily, the pain they both felt seemed to link them together. Their loneliness and betrayal made them strong. It was what made them who they were.

After Sakura paid the girls walked back into the busy street and made their way back to Sakura's place.

"So Karin, I know you said you didn't want to dwell on the past but who else was in your team?" Sakura asked curiously.

Karin gawked. "This annoying ass shark-boy Suigetsu , and this freak that never talked and was obsessed with killing Juugo," she replied a smile on her face.

"What happened to them?" Sakura pried.

Karin grew pale and stopped walking.

"I-I don't know, and that is selfish of my I was so dam concerned with Sasuke I never once thought if they were ok. Sasuke just abandoned them! And I was fine with it. I should have said, done something. Been the strong person I was, like I said earlier Sakura. I was blind.," she answered shaking he rhead in anger and frustration.

"Sorry I'm not trying to get you worked up," Sakura apologized.

"It's fine, to be honest I'm a bitch to everyone I meet I never act like this to anyone. Your just so easy to talk to, and so understanding. You understand what I went through. Something no one else would understand," Karin said shrugging her shoulders with a grin.

"We were the real _fan girl bitches,"_ Sakura said and burst out laughing along with Karin.

"Damn straight!" Karin declared.

Sakura swung the door to her house open and led Karin up the stairs.

"I have two twin beds in my room just because my friend Ino used to come over all the time. You can have the one on the right, we will even go get you some more clothes tomorrow. There is food in the fridge downstairs, and the bathroom is the third door on the right," Sakura explained to Karin who knodded and plopped down on the bed.

"I don't remember the last time I slept in an actual bed," she said exasperated.

Sakura also plopped down on her bed.

"I know what you mean missions are fun but I miss my bed when it comes to the forest floor," Sakura said jokingly.

Karin smiled and looked up at Sakura, "I'm tired if you don't mind do you have any pajamas I could borrow?"

"Sure top drawer," Sakura replied and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry but they are all pink,"Sakura laughed without humor.

Karin laughed to. " It's fine I like pink, pink and red go good together to," Karin said as she slipped her shirt off exposing her scars.

Sakura winced a little at them. They looked painful.

"Orochimaru had his best fighters come to me and suck out chakra, it was painful and they came so much. Never thinking of my pain, they were selfish. But it was Orochimaru what should I have expected.." Karin's eyes seemed to go to a whole other time, whole other place.

"You don't have to talk about it," Sakura replied.

So they talked like that for awhile getting closer every word that was spoken. They talked until it was dark outside.

Eventually they both fell asleep after talking. Sakura's mouth was dry from all the conversation.

For the first time in a long time she fell asleep content.

**So what did you think? I know it didn't start of like a romance but I am slowly going to get my way their just to keep it more realistic. You didn't expect them to jump each others bones on the first day did you? Lol now please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had a very busy summer and I just now realized it is time for an update, I'll make this one extra long just to make up for it. Thank you so much for being patient.**

**overlordofnobodies I am finishing this fic no matter what sorry it took me long to update that will change thank you for the message.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

** Chapter Two**

Life with Karin became a main part of her life. Karin was far from weak and Sakura admired her. She felt like Karin was familiar but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She tried to remember where she had met her years before but nothing could come in mind. Eventually Sakura just brushed these thoughts off even though it was bothering her.

She tried and cooked the best she could for Karin, tried to let her know that she would be here for her if she needed anything. She felt so sorry for the girl not pity, just slight anger and sadness. The scars that were all around her ody bothered her. They looked painful, it wasn't just her chakra that was being sucked out of her. It was a part of her, her life,her chakra. It was selfish that she had given up her body just to heal another. She told me how she healed Sasuke, that was different though. She was healing someone she cared for and when you do that it doesn't matter that a part of you is being taken away.

But this was Orochimaru that she was with, he didn't care. Sakura cared though, she cared a lot for this girl even though she barely knew her. All her life she had been protected by everyone, but this time she would be the one who would protect another. She would take it upon herself to make sure Karin would be okay. She would make sure everything would be okay.

**~.~**

Karin lazily opened her eyes and scraped her fingernails along the coffe table to find her glasses. After she got ready for the day she walked down the stairs and followed the smell of food. She was glad Sakura could cook, she was never much of a cook in fact she couldn't cook anything. She was never important until she joined Orochimaru. Her teamates didn't even care that she was off alone. It was Sasuke who had been there and saved her from the bear. And later when she met up with her teamates they showed no remorse didn't even comment on how dirty she was from trying to escape from the bear. All they gave her was a roll of there eyes and a 'hurry up deadweight'.

As horrible as it was she wa shappy her village burned to the ground. She wa shappy the ones that caused her pain were going through pain. She felt like she was burning in a fire when she was surrounded by people that were supposed to love her but just didn't care. She had her parents sure. But Karin knew for a fact that they didn't want her. In fact she knew that she was an accident. Never meant to be born. Her parents were simple civilians and her grandmother constantly urged Karins mother to give her a grandchild. She was basically a forced pregnancy. Not wanted, not planned. When she was born her gradnmother decided she was weak. She was a weak child. She had poor sight and needed glasses at a young age. She was skinny and frail and they decided she needed to go to an Academy to become a proper young girl. She was the only ninja in her family that was still alive at the time.

She went to an Academy and learned how to become a ninja, she met her team who didn't care much. Her sensei didn't seem to care for either of them. He just cared about his image. He knew his team was on the weak side so he signed them up for the chuunin exams in Konoha. He hoped they would die there, he hoped he would get a new,better team that could better himself.

Karin still remembers the dissapointment on his face when the worse injury on either of them was just her broken leg. she remembered the chuunin exams perfectly how afraid she was. She had no proper jutsu, and it was amazing she could even be called a ninja. Orochimaru is the one that taught her all she knew. How to track people using there chakras, how to heal someone with a simple bite to her body.

And she even remembered her. It was a long time ago and Karin was only twelve but she recognized that pink hair. She has never met anyone else with it. She remembered how scared the girl looked before entering the Forrest. How much she reminded her of herself. This girl also looked weak and frail, she didn't look like she knew any proper jutsu either. But in time she noticed this girl had a team that cared for her. Unlike Karin, Karin was on her own basically. Her teamtes would have no problem leaving her if it would better them.

And after the chuunin exams she remembered seeing the pink haired girl one more time. This time her hair wasn't shiny and overdone, and long. It was frizzy and chopped very short. The girl had a different look in her eyes as well. Karin knew she had become stronger, and she even recognized the boy who had saved her. He stood beside the pink haired girl and there other yellow headed teamate. They become stronger together, and had made a transformation.

Karin remembered how much she had wished to be her.

Now Karin had met this girl, Sakura again. Somehow there destinies had to be entertwined in some way. Karin couldn't deny that she enjoyed Sakuras company. And she couldn't make herself be mean and rude to the girl like she was to any other people. She was in unfamiliar territory but somehow she felt safe. She felt like Sakura would do her best to defend her. But Karin knew that the sentence she would get from the Hokage and the survibing elders would not be easy. She excpected the death sentence. She never talked to Sakura about it because she didn't want to scare her. She knew though that these might be the last days living. Karin was strong and if she did die, she would die with her pride still visible.

**~.~**

"What do you people do around here it is so boring!" Karin whined.

Sakura smirked. "Nothing at all, usually I would be at the hospital but since I have to babysit you I'm on break."

Karin gave her a playful glare. "Listen Nanny Sakura, I'm bored so you have to find a way to entertain me after all this whole babysitting thing until I get my sentence is ridiculous." she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm sorry would you rather hang around in jail until your sentence?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that but come on look at yourself! your aitting at home cooking me food, and being my _mother!"_

Sakuras eye twitched. "I'm not old enough to be your mother, and what the hell? I cook and clean and do everything I can to make you comfortable and you give me an attitude?"

"Yes actually," Karin smiled even though Sakura couldn't see it.

"Go to your room!" Sakura replied pointing up the stairs.

Karin laughed. "Sakura all I'm saying is you should be having fun, you get this break from work and all you do is sit around the house watching me." she explained.

Sakura sighed. "Continue..."

"So what I'm saying is why spend it here in Konoha."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Where else could we spend it?" she asked with curiosity.

"Vacation! at a cabin in The Land of Bears." **A/N yes it is a real place in the naruto universe I did my research**.

Sakura look skeptical. "You? in the middle of the woods in a cabin? Sorry it just doesn't seem like your thing." she laughed.

Karin glared, "Oh and it suits you? the only vacation you have ever been on is probably a hot spring you couldn't survive the middle of the woods in a cabin." She teased.

Sakura glared back. " Oh yeah? well that settles it I'm going to the hokage right now and we are going to the Land of Bears and we are going to see just how right you are!

**~.~**

"Oh my God! the shower in this cabin is disgusting!" Sakura yelled.

Karin snickered and looked around the cabin. It was definitley nice, and simple. It was one floor with a fireplace, large kitchen, and two couches. They were very close to the lake as well.

Karin was pulled out of her thoughts by a scrubbing sound. She sighed "Sakura are you seriously cleaning? do you not understand what vacation means?" she plopped down on the couch and slipped off her shoes. Scratching at the bracelet Sakura had put on her.

"I'm not showering in this!" her voice was muffled from the shut door.

"Well when your done I say we check out the lake I want to see if that lady was telling the truth when she said 'crystal clear lake'"

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right that woman sounded so scripted, my shisou did warn me about her though..."

_12 hours ago_

_Stupid Karin, saying I can't handle it. Ha! I'll show her just how much fun I can have. She made her way to the Hokage tower and knocked harshly on the door annoyance was still clear in her feautures._

_"Come in!" she heard Tsunadeas familiar voice._

_Sakura walked in and shut the door behind her and made her way closer to her shisou. _

_"Wheres Shizune?" Sakura asked out of curiosity._

_"She is at the hospital doing a task for me, is there something you wanted to ask?" Tsunadea leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms knowing her apprentice wanted to ask something._

_"Well you see...I am on a pretty long break and I just feel like watching Karin at my house is getting well boring. I wanted to take this vacation at an advantage and possibly set off somewhere. Like the Land of Bears?" Sakura explained sweating a little._

_Tsunadea sat silently for a moment. "Well I don't see why not you must understand though that you still must keep a watchful eye on her and not let her escape. Thats quite alright though because I have a little somthing I want you to apply on her wrist." Tsunadea opened her drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a metal bracelet with a lock on it._

_"This is a device that can block out a persons chakra, you will have the key and keep it in a safe place where she cannot reach it. She won't be able to use her chakras and if she tries to it will send a shock through her body that is very painful. As long as she has this on her at all times I will allow you to travel to the Land of Bears. In fact I still have coupons for that place in my gambling days."_

_Tsunadea grinned thinking of one of the few times she had won, and how she had never used the coupons. She pulled them out of another drawer and passed them to Sakura._

_"Have fun,"_

**~.~**

"This stupid chakra bracelet itches like a mother fucker!" Karin scratched violently at her wrist.

Sakura touched the key that was slung over her kneck in a small silver chain.

"Sucks to be you," she laughed.

Karin sat up and crossed her legs. "Are you done yet?" she complained.

Sakura sighed and threw the dirty rag in a near by garbage. "Yeah lets go,"

**So maybe this wasn't extra long but hey its an update. SakuKarin moments galore in the next chapter :) I promise you that.**


End file.
